


Hîth egor Osp? Osp be Hîth

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Dagor Bragollach, Drabble, Fog, Gen, Other People's Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Fog or flame?





	Hîth egor Osp? Osp be Hîth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1915688.html) on fan flashworks, for the challenge 'Hungry' and the bingo prompt 'Feed'.
> 
> Not my photo. Many thanks to Morgynleri for sanity checking and encouragement.
> 
> Title is intended to mean 'Fog or Smoke? Smoke like Mist'

* * *

Fog like smoke huddled close to the ground, a sullen, orange thickness at the bases of trees and in the furrows of the fields, the low light making it burn as if with cold fire. Above the bare tree branches scribbled unreadable black calligraphy against the eerily green sky. Storm weather, some would have called it, but the heavy air was still and silent, no breath of wind stirred the bent grasses, the ground-clinging mist. 

Another sunrise: smoke like fog, smothering, orange, hiding fire fed on fear, consuming all — grass and tree, horse and rider, in sudden, inexorable, ravenous flame.

* * *

* * *


End file.
